


The Ever Present Horizon

by Chubbyooo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Antiva (Dragon Age), Antivan Culture and Customs, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Qunari, Qunari Culture and Customs, Tal-Vashoth, Tal-Vashoth Culture and Customs, Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyooo/pseuds/Chubbyooo
Summary: The Inquisition has changed once the only thing to stop Corypheus has now reformed into a peacekeeping organisation, but how much peace can there be with the ever present threat of Fen'harel on the Horizon. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast hopes to reform the new Seekers while the Inquisitor enjoys some much needed time off, however they are not the only players in this game after returning from Weisshaupt Elysana Hawke reunites with some old friends. The wardens remain fractured and former wardens may face a difficult challenge ahead, but still everyone is fully aware the peace is only short lived...
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Leliana & Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age Inquisition





	1. Seeker Pentaghast

Cassandra winced as the deafening roar of the dragon bellowed out covering either side of the wall she hid behind with crimson magical energy, her breath was short and her mind racing this wasn’t going as planned. Everyone else was down, Corypheus' beast had packed quite the punch and now Dorian, Solas and the Inquisitor lay unconscious on the floor, she didn’t know if it was lucky the dragon had turned its attention to her but there was no time to think about that she had to move.

If she just got to Solas and gave him a potion maybe he could help the others up with whatever spirit magic he used, she winced again as jets of red magic energy erupted from either side of her. She was terrified but that was only natural if she messed this up Corypheus would make sure none of them made it out of this alive and the cruel future Asaaranda had seen would come to pass.

She closed her eyes and built up the courage readying a potion, just get to Solas he’d be able to help. She took a deep breath, grabbed her shield and ducked behind it; she rushed out while the plumes of red energy were missing and clocked Solas lying on the ground not far away, she gritted her teeth as a bellow of magic erupted from the Dragons’ maw impacting with her shield. She only barely was able to keep herself from being flung backwards and felt the scorching energy on every side of her, but eventually it relented and she was able to run over to Solas.

She grabbed the potion from her belt but to her surprise she saw Solas’ eyes open and coursing with blue energy, she gasped as everything else seemed to stop; Solas getting up clicking his neck and looking towards her. He looked at Cassandra a frown on his face “quite impressive Cassandra sorry it wasn’t necessary” she noticed green energy around him as she saw the orb in his hands

She looked at him in confusion “Solas! What is going on what have…” she trailed off this wasn’t right this isn’t what happened, wait if he had the orb then they were all in danger right? “Drop that thing now” she raised her sword at him

Solas shook his head a look of pity on his face “sorry Cassandra but no I have what I came for I wish you the best of luck in stopping Corypheus but my role is too important to die here” Cassandra was overwhelmed as Solas raised the orb and a green doorway appeared

She looked him up and down he wasn’t dressed like the mage she’d known he was dressed like Fen’harel, she shook her head “no no you wouldn’t leave us even now this isn’t right you must see it” Solas nodded a small chuckle escaping his lips

He sighed “maybe but I have to do this for my people surely you’d understand that seeker?” Cassandra scowled at him as he walked through the doorway they were not the same, she looked around and suddenly she remembered what was going on just a second too late

Cassandra felt as the dragon's claw slammed into her, knocking her back flying to the edge of the platform, she slipped and tumbled off the edge just clinging on, the height above the temple a lot more clear to her now. She pulled herself back up just enough to see what was happening, she watched as the dragon turned around to face the inquisitor leering up to her. Cassandra began to breathe heavily; she couldn’t do anything but watch the dragon bore down on her best friend and leader of the inquisition. 

She gritted her teeth trying to fight through the pain and lift herself up, she had to save Asaara but even as she thought it she saw the dragon grab Asaara in its talons and bite down on her body.

Cassandra screamed out as the inquisitors body fell to the ground limp “ASAARANDA!!!!” she slipped from her position and began to fall before suddenly she shot up

She caught her breath and looked around and cursed to herself, everything was normal and she was just in her tent. Another nightmare certainly not surprising but nonetheless not exactly something she wanted to experience, she got up looking around Cassandra hoped she hadn’t woken Seeker Emery she couldn’t tell if that scream had made its way out of the dream.

She rubbed her eyes and recalled the nightmare most of the details were the same as usual; it started with her hiding from the dragon, the only one conscious and ended with Asaara murdered by the dragon. But this time was clearly different Solas had never been a big part of it; normally she would pick him up and he’d help but unsurprisingly the new information at the Winter Palace had added some context.

It had been about a month maybe two since the Winter Palace and Cassandra had gotten no more clear on what their next steps should be, clearly they had to deal with Fen’harel but given there was no way of knowing where he was or what he was doing everyone just seemed to be proceeding as if peace was upon them. 

That didn’t sit well with Cassandra; he was a threat whether or not he was a friend and every second they wasted he’d be getting closer to destroying their world, the Inquisitor wanted to change his mind and Cassandra would be more than happy to help but she was being realistic.

Solas had always been set in his ways and stubborn Cassandra expected convincing him would be a tall order, Asaara had said he wasn’t happy about what he had to do but was still very set in his ways. Still Solas never would have left them mid fight that was ridiculous be it for selfish or selfless reasons he wouldn’t have left them, still it had felt so real. Cassandra felt stupid for having never caught on to his plans but without him the inquisitor woud probably have never been able to close the rifts so it made it difficult to know how to feel.

Cassandra cursed again and stood up there was no chance she’d get back to sleep now, going through that thought process got her nowhere it just was a circle of endless rumination, she had a plan and it was definitely a good one. Rebuilding the seekers may have always been her plan but it would still help to have them around when Solas returned, it admittedly could have gone better though having only found Seeker Emery so far.

Emery was the right kind of Seeker though, to be fair anything was better than the last lord seeker unless Emery sold her soul to an ancient Magister she figured they’d be on board with the new seekers. The other seekers were apparently spotted around Rivain which was more of a distance than Cassandra was hoping for but luckily Asaaranda and Josephine lived in Antiva so she wouldn’t be alone. 

She felt a little bad about asking her friend and leader to let her and a random Seeker invade their home but she figured Asaara and Josie would understand and hopefully they wouldn’t have to stay too long.

Cassandra sighed that was then for now she should just focus on distracting herself til morning, a grin quickly crossed her face however as she realised what this meant maybe she had a bit of time for reading. She walked over to her book satchel with a smile wondering what she would read, Cassandra had only been able to bring a few books with her on this trip so the selection was limited.

She looked through to see what she fancied, of course the latest “Swords and Shields” was in there but she felt reading that for the eighteenth time while she waited for Varric to write the next one was a bad idea. Everytime she reread it she wanted Varric to write the next one more but it’s not like it’d be coming any time soon he was Viscount of Kirkwall she doubted he had time to work on his romance serial. Still she needed to know what the vital piece of evidence to prove the Guard Captains innocence was, she scoffed trust Varric to end it on a cliffhanger. If he never finished it she’d personally see Varric voted out of office, still at least he hadn’t half assed the latest book that would’ve been worse.

She laughed to herself realising how long she’d been thinking about “Swords and Shields”, she felt like reading “All This Weird Shit” would be a little self indulgent right now and especially with the nightmare a bad idea. There was one other book though she’d picked up a copy of it in Val Royeaux in a bookshop, Varric would probably think it was garbage but the book shop owner had told her it was a “passionate affair to be sure”.

It was called “The Highwayman and the Runaway” Cassandra hadn’t got very far in it yet but had to admit she was intrigued, it starred the titular Elf Highwayman after a highway robbery went wrong when he realised he was trying to rob a rather accomplished Qunari woman who had seen his wanted poster. Now the woman had tied him up to collect the profits and they were at camp, Cassandra only wondered what could happen next considering the front covers scandalous art.

She sat down and began to read aloud as she tended to do although whispering as to not wake Emery “Varel sat struggling in the binds the Qunari had effectively tied they certainly taught how to kidnap people in the Qun he could normally get out of anything unless it was metal’ certainty hasn’t been around many templars then” she commented she had yet to be impressed by Varel but the Qunari on the other hand was very intriguing 

She continued “His captor had at least let him speak so at least he had that luxury, the tall Qunari woman was trying to light the fire and was seemingly having trouble ‘darling the idea is for the wood to catch fire not break in half just a tip’” Cass scoffed at the comment Varel was reminding her of a few smartmouths she’d met over the years not naming names of course “The Qunari woman snarled at him he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this a little bit ‘shut up human I’m doing just fine on my own’” Cassandra gasped the Qunari had spoken nothing but Qunlat so far what was going on here?

She realised she wasn’t the only one realising this “Varel frowned at the lass a little smile coming over his face ‘so you do speak King’s tongue now then why were you not speaking to me when we were on the road’ it was clear the Qunari had slipped up shaking her head in embarrassment going back to the fire” Cass laughed to herself she could guess why

She turned the page “The Qunari finally got the fire going and turned back to him ‘because the meer sound of your voice is grading on me elf’ Varel gave a sly grin before responding ‘then why didn’t you gag me dear’ oh my god he’s right she didn’t!” Cass blushed a little bit at the response

It certainly wasn’t Swords and Shields but this wasn’t awful reading “The Qunari looked away Varel didn’t know if he detected a blush or not it was hard to tell ‘that can easily change elf’ Varel nodded and ceased his teasing probably bad to tease his captor” Cassandra felt like she would’ve responded much the same “Varel stayed quiet for a bit before asking another question ‘you know you don’t see many Qunari on their own it’s a little curious you know?’” Cassandra gasped she hadn’t even thought about that… wait was she Tal-Vashoth?!?!?! Cassandra smiled at the thought and then realised that’s why it’s called the Highwayman and the Runaway!

She continued to read the book aloud to herself as night turned to day, by daybreak she’d gotten to the point where the Qunari (Canice) had began to talk to Varel about running away, Varel had started kinda annoying but he was actually super sweet still a criminal but sweet. Cassandra closed the book when she realised the time she absolutely wanted to continue but if she stopped now she wouldn’t leave it in a cliffhanger that would distract her all day.

She began to put on her armour and muse about the story quietly she had found herself relating to Canice, not as much as the Guard Captain of course but still it was nice to find one you related to who knows maybe she’d meet a dashing highwayman. She scoffed at her own childish thought if that did happen she’d arrest him on the spot, he was a criminal and probably deserved it but still it was a nice thought. Emery would be waking up soon and they had work to do, put the love stories to the side for now they had more important issues to deal with...


	2. The Worst Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitor Asaaranda and Josephine Montilyet travel to Orlais and Asaara talks to her friends about something secret

Asaaranda smiled as she could hear the sounds of the horses pulling their carriage outside; if two years ago anyone had told her she’d ride in a fancy carriage she would’ve laughed. She looked down at the reason that had all changed, Josephine Montilyet was asleep in her lap which was admittedly not the most surprising thing. The last five carriage rides they’d been on Josie had fallen asleep in the first five minutes, she always blamed Asaara for wearing her Stone bear armour apparently it was very comfy.

Asaara ran her hand through Josie’s hair and smiled “sleep well Sataarn” ‘her world’ she always liked it more than Kadan, Bull had always thought it weird a Tal-Vashoth like her had retained a lot of the Qunlat language but her parents had kept many Qunari traits despite their nature so to her it was perfectly normal.

She rested her horns against the side of the carriage and sighed looking at where her hand had been, Solas was still on her mind how could he not be? Just a month ago he’d told her he was going to tear down the veil and they’d been doing everything they could to find out his plans but he was crafty. It didn’t feel like peace to say the least she always felt like she should be doing more, but for now this was all they could do just search for answers. Asaara looked at the fake metal hand she was using, it was completely useless except to not freak people out. Josie had told her it’d be better to avoid questions and she guessed she had a point, still it just felt like one big reminder of what she had left to do.

Asaara sighed she’d never asked for any of this but without it she’d have nothing, no friends like Cassandra and Dorian and no love like she’d found in Josephine. She blushed remembering when she challenged her betrothed to a duel without even thinking about it, she’d never realised it was love before that moment but she was glad she did. Her fingers brushed over the box she had in her pocket she didn’t know when the right time was since the moment she had chosen had been interrupted with the Qunari plot. Asaara shook her head, she’d find the right time, maybe it would be at this ball at the winter palace if so they’d have to make their way to the balcony, it was perfect.

She smiled thinking about it, she supposed it wasn’t all bad right now, even if the world fell apart at least she’d spent this time with Josephine. Asaara sat in silence for a little while longer before her sending crystal started to ping, she quickly made sure she could hear it and the ever chipper voice of Dorian Pavus came through.

He was as full of life as ever “is that the all powerful Inquisitor Asaaranda Adaar on the other end I do believe it’s our scheduled brunch time” Asaara gasped she’d forgotten to mention she’d be travelling to him so she’d have no brunch

She laughed and responded “it is yes although I’m travelling to Orlais for the Ball so don’t have any brunch with me” the brunch was more of a thing Asaara indulged about Dorian she didn’t particularly care for it

Dorian responded clearly halfway through something “that is a shame well not to make you jealous but I have a wonderful selection of honeyed pastries and a lovely bottle of Agregio Pavali and it is simply scrumptious” Asaara smiled he was always much more emotive than she could muster which she appreciated in a friend “travelling back to Orlais so soon? let’s hope it’s less eventful than last time shall we”

Asaara continued to stroke Josie’s hair “that sounds lovely Dorian, hopefully not I’d agree Divine Victoria said she had some Inquisition structural matters to discuss and the Winter Palace ball seemed like the perfect opportunity to investigate said matters” she smiled looking down at Josephine “but apart from that me and Josie have agreed that neither of us will be playing the Game tonight” she chuckled “well if we can avoid it” a laugh came from the crystal as Dorian listened

He responded “so I assume she’s with you then should I be more careful about my normal brunch conservation with regards to the uh you know what” Asaara’s hands were still on the box in her pocket

Asaara smiled giving Josie a light nudge “maybe a little but she’s fully asleep I doubt you’ll get a peep out of her” Asaara couldn’t help but look at her with a warm smile she loved her so much

Asaara swore she could hear Dorian’s grin “haha great then I do think that a Ball reminiscent of that first ball you two were at is a rather good place for um…” he clearly had to think about how to be vague “this romantic gesture” real subtle Dorian real subtle

Asaara did have to agree “I suppose I’ll know if the moment is right but we’ll have to wait and see, now enough about me how are things going in Tevinter” she didn’t realise how much she’d been blushing until the conversation ceased

Dorian responded quickly “well unfortunately nothing new on the egg front” Asaara rolled her eyes he’d insisted on referring to Solas that way as a ‘way to make him seem less menacing’ “but things here are ok the Lucerni are doing fairly well at establishing themselves and Maevaris has been a big help she is a darling” that was good to hear things in Tevinter were always in flux “oh one thing that happened is while trying to experiment with some spells I froze my dining room in time” Asaara frowned of course he did meanwhile she’d never frozen anything not even a chair in time... maybe that wasn’t such a brag.

Asaara sighed “should I ask why or how?” she had to admit she wasn’t that surprised

Dorian laughed “I was trying to freeze an apple in place and I think I may have concentrated on the wrong thing” Asaara rubbed her temples not sure if this was a problem or not

She asked “so is this an issue or just a curiosity?” she felt like she already knew the answer

Dorian laughed “ahah curiosity I can fix it once I’ve concentrated on it but I’m fascinated by my own mistake for the time being” she could only imagine what he’d use it for

Asaara responded very dryly “well keep me posted on what happens” Dorian seemed satisfied with that

He chuckled clearly amused by the magic “still it’s always nice to catch up with you Saary, I have finished most my brunch now and afraid I have to deal with some business I’ve been putting off the absolute tip top best of luck with your propo-” he trailed off “uh romantic engagement” Asaara took a long sigh at his failure to call it anything else

She rubbed her forehead “you’re lucky she’s still asleep otherwise I would kill you” Dorian laughed nervously 

His normal tone quickly returned “haha I’d like to see you try Saary, now I really must go my dear friend until we meet again” Asaara rolled her eyes Dorian would never be capable of leaving one of these conversations like a normal person

She appreciated him though he’d really helped her build up the courage to ask Josie Asaara doubted she would’ve even realised she should’ve asked without him and Cassandra asking her about it constantly. The brunch was also nice Josephine’s family was great but they weren’t a lot like her so it was nice to talk to her friends every once in a while

As if to follow up that point her sending crystal flashed again although this time it came from her other close friend Cassandra Pentaghast, and she wasn’t exactly calm in her introduction “what is this about you asking Josephine at the ball!!!!!” Asaara gritted her teeth hoping to god Josephine didn’t hear

She lightly covered Josephine’s ears “Cassandra!!! She’s asleep right here, you have to be more careful than that who told you!?” she knew who did Dorian had barely been off the crystal for a second and already told anyone he could

Cassandra clearly realised and began to whisper “oh sorry Asaara I uh I just got over excited why didn’t you tell me!!” her voice was already back to its usual volume 

Asaara sighed “Cass think about what you just did and maybe you can answer me why I didn’t tell you” there was a long pause Asaara could only assume was realisation

A defeated “oh right” came back “I can be trusted with secrets really I can” Asaara sighed how had she managed to hide it with these two around

She smiled “it’s not that Cass but you believed it when Varric mentioned proposals and your first instinct was to talk to me about it as if it was true, you get caught up in it that’s all. Don’t worry though I was going to tell you I don’t even know if I’m going to do it at the ball it was just and idea” Asaara had never quite told Cassandra the story of her and Josie because she expected Cassandra would start picking it apart like a romance book

Cassandra sighed “I suppose that’s fair Asaara but I promise I’ll keep the secret now I’m not like Dorian you can count on me I promise” Asaara severely doubted that and not for Cassandra’s lack of trying “oh by the way I’m coming to the ball” Asaara was confused she thought Cass was busy with the seekers

Asaara rubbed her temples “please tell me you’re not coming just because of the you know what” she wouldn’t put it past Cass

Cass responded very quickly “no no of course not Asaara although it is a nice bonus, Seeker Emery says there may have been Seekers in Rivain and well I thought what with you being close by in Antiva may-” Asaara cut her off otherwise this would go on forever she should just save some time

She smiled “of course you can come with me and Josephine, staying with us? you’ll have to ask her I doubt she’d just let me decide I could wake her for you” Cassandra stammered unsure what to say

She continued to “I uh well I wouldn’t want to impose” Asaara began to wake Josephine partly to answer this question and partly so Cassandra would have to refrain from asking anymore questions about the proposal “but if Josephine wouldn’t mind it would be a lot easier if we could stay in Antiva for a bit” Josephine blinked sitting up and overhearing the last bit

She beamed at Asaara through tired eyes “morning Mi cielito what’s going on is that Cassandra I hear” she brushed the hair out of her eyes and Asaara blushed she looked so wonderful even now

Asaara smiled and answered “Cassandra and her associate Seeker need to visit Rivain to search for the rest of the Seekers and she was wondering if she could stay with us in Antiva” Josephine began to do her hair but nodded as she did

She smiled “of course she’s welcome two people certainty isn’t imposing my sister brings back more people after a few Galas” she clearly was still sleepy but had already gone into delegating mode

Cassandra continued to flounder “well I wouldn’t want to impose on you two only if it’s no trouble” Asaara imagined she’d be doing the same if she didn’t have Josie to handle such negotiations

Josie waved her hand “oh no don’t be silly Cassandra you can ride back with us from the ball I assume you’re attending?” Asaara nodded at least that confirmed Josephine wasn’t pretending to sleep she really hadn’t heard anything

Cassandra conceded to their hospitality “thank you Josephine, yes I will be in attendance I think you’re going to have the best time Josie” Asaara tried to hide her annoyance at the obvious hint as Josephine frowned confused

Josephine didn’t seem to catch on though “yes well a ball away from the Game will be a nice change of pace and as long as I’m with Asaara I’ll be happy” she leaned on Asaara and smirked as she got all flustered 

Asaara could hear Cassandra trying to contain herself “you two are so wonderful and I uh need to go now because I uh do” with that the crystal turned off and Asaara tried to play it cool, Cassandra’s exit had not made it easy

Josephine shrugged “she was acting a little strange, any idea why?” Asaara had to be careful here Josephine wasn’t stupid but she wanted it to be a suprise

Asaara laughed “I think she was just reeling from actually accepting our hospitality and help, you know how she is very proud and all” it was hopefully convincing enough Josephine gave her a curious look

But it disappeared into a smile “yeah but that’s what I’m here for, you know first hand about how I deal with proud people” Asaara blushed as Josephine kissed her on the cheek

She laughed “yeah I suppose I could be too proud but I don’t feel like I need to be around you” Josephine blushed looking away

She giggled “I’m glad” she looked back up “how long was I asleep this time” Asaara shrugged indicating it was too long to count “It’s this coat of yours it’s so soft I could just go to sleep in it forever” she put her head back down on it and snuggled in

Asaara smiled of course it was the coat, she looked down at Josephine only to realise she’d already nodded off again, Asaara rolled her eyes and hoped she remembered agreeing to house Cassandra and nothing else. “Oh Sataarn again?” she kissed her on the forehead “I love you Josepine but I’d love a carriage journey where you’re awake for once” she loved her for it though and she would be able to show that love to her soon, she picked the box out of her pocket and looked at the ring with a smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man Cass and Dorian are the worst at secrets XD


	3. The Siren's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elysana Hawke returns to the Siren's call to meet up with some old friends

Elysana Hawke stared through the binoculars the boat would come into port soon she was so excited, it had been 2 years since she’d been on the Siren’s call and hanging around with a bunch of wardens hadn’t exactly been her idea of fun. But it had been necessary she couldn’t have let Stroud die for nothing damn that moral compass of hers, nonetheless it was all sorted now which meant she could finally go back to see her friends.

She grinned, playing with her hair the long blonde locks standing out in the crowd of Orlesian people, it was amazing that even outside the cities all the Orlesians dressed like pompous dickweeds. She shrugged she didn’t care for it personally but whatever when you’ve lived in the butt of society it’s always jarring to see the rich, still the news was that Varric had taken over the butt so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad anymore.

Varric had done her a solid fending off the inquisition as long as he did, she had been entirely surprised they hadn’t been after her and Anders but you gotta count your blessing. Corypheus had made a nice excuse to absolve her at least of her crimes, the Inquisition had been interesting though Inquisitor Adaar was kind but not just that a mage she’d managed to quell war and supported the mages at every turn. Not a move she thought the followers of Maker would do after her boyfriend's actions but she couldn’t complain Asaaranda had been genuine and with someone like her at the helm the Inquisition may be more than a smouldering wreck. Apparently Elysana had been in the running for leader that had made her laugh within a week the entirety of Skyhold would’ve been burnt to the ground, she didn’t want to be Viscount for the same reason and look at Varric he took charge that’s a real leader. She laughed ok maybe not but still he was good for infrastructure or whatever, she didn’t really know what was going on in the world now, word was Corypheus had been defeated but things didn’t feel resolved she didn’t know why.

She didn’t care that much to be fair she really had just wanted the obligatory “I didn’t defeat Corypheus properly and this is kinda low-key my fault” feeling to go away. As she was thinking she noticed a familiar mast coming into the bay and jumped up and down in excitement while it may not be the original ship Isabela had assured her it was fixed up exactly the same. Elysana had sent word to them a few weeks ago she’d be returning and was met with an immediate response that they’d be there when she was ready. 

As the ship made its way into port Hawke scurried down the dock ready to get on board, she wasn’t very patient though as she reached the edge of the dock and saw that it was going to take a while to dock. She scrunched up her face, she could do something about that easy, she ran backwards making sure to get a running start as she gestured with her staff; gravity had been her bitch for years it wasn’t going to change now. She jumped into the air raising up her staff and feeling the force magic propel her through the air sending her flying into the air, she had to admit she probably should’ve practiced this. Elysana flew through the air towards the Siren’s call but her direction was a bit off causing her to have to move her staff to push herself left with some extra force. Now she was on course she just had to slow down to make sure she didn’t break all her bones, she began to gesture with her staff to create a little disc of force magic that slowed her descent towards the ship.

Elysana had been very close but had judged it slightly wrong and hit it with a little too much force causing her to crash across the stern of the boat and roll down to land in the middle, it didn’t hurt particularly though so she was cool with it. She stood up and smiled “preeesenting for the first time in over two years on deck of the Siren’s Call it’s Elysana Bethann Hawke yay” she took a bow and looked around to see Isabela at the wheel 

She raised her eyebrow at Elysana “couldn’t you have waited for us to dock sweet thing?” Elysana climbed the stairs to where she was standing and shook her head “it’s great to see you regardless” she pulled her into a hug for a few seconds before letting her go she laughed “I suppose I should turn the ship around now” Hawke shrugged not even a little sorry

She smiled at Isabela “yeah probably, it’s so good to see you Izzy how have things been” Isabela began to turn the ship around 

Isabela looked exactly like how she’d left her not a hair out of place just like normal “pretty good all things considered did some jobs for the Raiders of Waking Sea around Antiva, then I pissed them off for stealing an old ancient sailing codex” she grinned “you know normal pirate stuff” she shook her head of course she just wondered how Anders got on with that

She laughed “what is it with you and stealing ancient important books?” Isabela grinned at her 

She tutted “I know what I like Elly and I know what’s valuable” she looked back to the wheel “how was Weisshaupt” Elysana made a yikes face to indicate it

She leaned on the banister “Vague and messy you try getting tonnes of old dudes with darkspawn blood coursing through them to agree, but it’s dealt with now my hands are clean of blood as it were” that wasn’t entirely true but whatever

Isabela nodded “with you around I doubt your hands were clean of blood Elly” Elysana couldn’t help but smirk she wasn’t exactly subtle

She giggled “irrelevant Izzy you know what I meant anyway I had a duty to, speaking of him though where is he?” Isabela rolled her eyes and laughed

She teased “oh wow and I thought you came here just to see little old me, your boyfriend is in the cargo hold he’s turned a corner of my ship into his personal research station and I hate it” Elysana smiled she knew Isabela didn’t really but it didn’t surprise her

Elysana grinned “thanks hot stuff ok I gotta go say hi to him don’t wait up we’re uh gonna be a while” Isabela nodded knowing full well what that meant

Elysana scurried off into the bowels of the ship looking for Anders, he had to be around here somewhere, she pretty quickly found a quiet corner with candles and an assortment of messy books where Anders sat reading. She decided she’d surprise him and subtly knocked her staff against the floor changing her personal gravity to the ceiling she crept up quietly as he hummed to himself while reading.

Elysana waited for the right moment and dropped down putting her hands over his eyes “guess whoooo” quickly she heard him scream spinning around and grabbing her by the throat

Anders eyes were blue and clearly this had been a mistake Justice spoke “do not try to surprise me morta…” he trailed off when he saw who was there

Elysana gasped “Anders its me it’s Elly you silly fool who else would it be” he instantly dropped her and his eyes returned to normal

He was a mixture of apologetic and overwhelmingly happy “Elly oh no sorry don’t scare me like that you know how Justice gets” Elysana just smiled at him she didn’t mind “are you alright I didn’t hurt you did I is ther…” Elysana cut him off wrapping her arms around him in a long passionate kiss

She grinned “I’m fine dummy, so Anders did you miss me” his face was very red as he blushed and looked away

He nodded “of course I did not a day went by where I didn’t think of you Elly” he smiled and looked her up and down “wow you’re really here and as beautiful as the day you left I’ve missed you so much” Elysana was now the one blushing trying her best not to act like a lovesick fool

She giggled finding her way onto his lap “me too I’m sorry I had to go for so long there was just a lot to tie up with the whole uh you know” he nodded it had been difficult for him when he wasn’t allowed to come with her to fight off Corypheus but judging by what Elysana saw she was glad he hadn’t been involved it would’ve hurt

Anders hugged her tight “so did it all go ok no one ask where I was or anything like that” Elysana shook her head although they hadn’t had the best opinions it appeared no one was after him directly

She smiled “nope not really apparently the Seekers were after me not you, wanted me to lead the inquisition” Anders frowned and nodded clearly as confused as she had been

He smiled “no offence Elly but that would’ve been a disaster” Elysana was only minorly insulted she knew he was right

She laughed “yeah don’t worry I agree, only the Inquisitor asked about you directly and they just wanted to know what you were like and I think she was on my side about the whole thing” Anders frowned seeming to not quite comprehend that

He nodded “well that’s not who I expected leading the Inquisition” Elysana nodded Anders had had to be very careful over the last few years given the public perception of him, Elysana admittedly had reservations about what he did but looking at it objectively she thought he did the right thing even if it had made their lives a lot harder.

Elysana continued “that’s what I said! She was nice kinda sweet though” she decided to leave out the part where she was a Tal-Vashoth “but it did lead to Divine Victoria who uh disbanded the Circle” Anders looked bewildered he clearly had been laying very low recently to have not heard that, he looked completely shocked.

He gasped taking a shaky breath “are you serious” Elysana nodded and a smile began to cross his face and he pulled her into a hug “then it was worth it, at least in some way it was all worth it” he let out a laugh “things didn’t get worse Elly I didn’t just hurt people” Elysana smiled while whether or not it was on them or the inquisition that caused the disbanding of the Circle she did like the idea what they did played a part especially if it made Anders feel better about the hard decision he had to make. She knew he had had many doubts about what he did after it happened, not to say he ever changed his mind he was as sure as he’d been on the day but he still regretted the individuals hurt by what he did.

She hugged him back as she felt her shoulder become damp from tears “I think so yeah and Kirkwall is getting back on its feet thanks to Varric too” she took him by the head and smiled “look I always agreed with you Anders but even if we played no part I stand by what you did” she kissed him on the forehead “I always will” Anders smiled taking her hand and squeezing it

He nodded “thanks Elly and I know but… knowing at least that the Circle won’t continue in nearly the same capacity is a great thing it was a dismal way to grow up trust me” Elysana didn’t envy him and was very glad her family hadn’t sent her to the Circle, but still that was the past this was now.

Elysana smiled “hey now let’s not focus on all this seriousness things are better at least for the time being and we’re free to do whatever we want” she leered raising her eyebrows at him with a devilish smile

Anders blushed holding his neck “right here right now Elly?” Elysana giggled he was always so bad at picking up on her signals

Elysana pouted playfully “yes right here right now I haven’t seen you in two years what else did you think we were gonna do sit quietly and read books together” Anders seemed to consider the idea

He smiled “that doesn’t sound too bad to me admittedly” Elysana rolled her eyes she knew he was teasing but still

She nodded “yeah it doesn’t but not right now” she kissed him “I really missed you and I don't wanna wait” Anders smiled and nodded kissing her back, Elysana felt an overwhelming wave of emotions she didn’t realise quite how much she’d missed him until right now she knew it’d been a lot but damn. 

She didn’t ever want to have to leave Anders or Isabela for this long again and hopefully she wouldn’t have to, but for now she’d just enjoy her time with Anders in as many ways as possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is my favourite of my Dragon age ocs Elysana Hawke she is my forever fave cause I love DA2 hope you love her two and her gang


	4. Victims of the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Warden Commander Anri Caron has been keeping many things to herself but one is much more vocal than the others

Anri concentrated as the healing energy surrounded the humans leg making sure to numb the pain before she snapped it back into place, the human wincing at her but looking a lot better for it. “There we go see all better now alright now just stay there while I get materials for a splint just because it is back in place does not mean you should be walking on it dear” the human smiled at her and nodded

Anri nodded back happy he wasn’t making a fuss “thank you so much ma’am I won’t move muscle” she believed that and began to go to a nearby broken cart for some wood to make a makeshift splint. Her black and grey hair was tied back in two buns as usual to avoid blood and mud and all manner of things getting in her hair, she walked with a slight hunch leaning on her staff she certainly wasn’t as young as she’d once been. The deep chestnut skin of her hands were not free of mud and blood however, she’d be the first to admit a trip to an inn was direly needed, her Circle robes were in need of a good clean too and unfortunately unlike some mages she couldn’t clean herself with magic. 

Whatever skirmish had taken place here it had been bad, just because the war against Corypheus was over didn’t mean there wasn’t still insurgents, this band looked Qunari in nature she couldn’t tell if it was an organised group of Tal-vashoth unfortunately she hadn’t had much experience herself. There were plenty of places like this all over Thedas and no one stopped to help out, well nearly no one Anri was different she may not be perfect but she’d help out when she saw someone in pain.

She found a cart with enough wood panels to use to make a splint out of and as she was making it a certain familiar tune began to creep into her head, she did her best to ignore it and continue with the task at hand she was dealing with it or trying to but not right now.

Unfortunately not everyone was as quiet as she heard the familiar terse echoed voice “you know you’re humming again Anri” Anri rolled her eyes, she did not want another lecture right now, she turned around to see the blue transparent form of Amira Surana, Hero of Ferelden. 

Anri folded her arms “it being in my head is not me humming it Amira” of course being dead meant she hadn’t aged a day her hair red and vibrant as always although now shaved at one side, the same pale skin, elf ears and ever so grumpy demeanor accompanied by the superiority complex she gave off

Amira tutted at her and rolled her eyes “you know it wouldn’t be so strong if you didn’t stop every five seconds to help some poor sap who was too dumb not to get caught up in a skirmish” Anri was not surprised at this criticism. Everyone thought the Hero of Ferelden was a wonderful and heroic force that came and stopped the fifth blight by sacrificing her life in a true sign of heroism but if they actually knew her they’d realise she was a sarcastic know it all who probably sacrificed herself out of stubborness

Anri just about finished the splint and turned around “well Amira I’m not selfish if someone needs help I’m going to help them I didn’t ask for your opinion” she knew she’d get it anyway she always did that ever present voice questioning all her decisions and critiquing them while staying detached enough to have no blame on herself

Amira tutted again following her “it’s exactly that mindset that lost you Vigil Keep cause you were too busy protecting the city full of idiots” Anri would normally just tune her out but that became very difficult when she was always with her. She couldn’t say exactly why Amira and her were tied together or if it was even Amira it could very easily be a spirit but if so what connected them was unclear, Anri had a few theories one such was their time in the Circle and experience in the grey wardens had bound them together but it could just be Anri’s spirit healer nature or even her brief journey into the fade. In the end she didn’t know why this spirit be it the Hero of Ferelden or a spirit pretending to be her was tied to her but it was very clear neither of them agreed to this arrangement, Amira continued “and it’s also why you lost An-” Anri felt her face twitch as she cut Amira off

She gritted her teeth “don’t! Just don’t Amira that is not on me” she didn’t know if she entirely believed that but it made her feel a little better, Amira at least didn’t press the point any further.

She did however press another one “still Anri you’re hearing the call you can’t ignore that, you’re on borrowed time you know and that sort of time doesn’t have time for weak humans” Anri rolled her eyes, it was interesting to note Amira while being a city elf still had gained a trademark elf superiority found in other elves she had befriended mainly Velanna came to mind.

Anri shook her head “I will solve my own problems in my own time but other people's problems always come first” she knew Amira wasn’t worried about Anri she just wanted to keep her connection to Thedas, Anri was 87% sure Amira wasn’t a demon in disguise but a spirit can be just as selfish even with good intent.

Amira folded her arms clearly annoyed “you know why of all the wardens did I have to somehow be connected to you, I would’ve taken the fool Allistair over you” there she went talking down to the King of Ferelden but admittedly they had known each other during the Blight, it was interesting to note despite her spite towards him she still didn't let him sacrifice himself over herself so this grumpy ‘everyone is stupider than me’ act only got her so far.

Anri sighed “well I’m sorry but you are and you’re just going to have to deal with me being a good person” it had been a few years after the events at Amaranthine when she started to hear Amira’s voice, she didn’t know what it was at first thinking it was the Calling but after a year or so it became comprehensible and now she could even see Amira’s spirit. Anri hoped it wasn’t just her getting older and her skill as a Spirit healer getting better, apparently Amira had been able to see her from the moment she died which made for a great judging of all her decisions.

Amira glowered at her “either way Anri you have to find a way to prevent the calling now rather than later the longer you wait the harder it’ll be” she didn’t respond because Amira was right this time but she didn’t even know where to start looking the only people they knew who had avoided the calling were The Architect and the rest were just rumours lost to time.

That just left the Architect and she hadn’t seen him in 13 years, and she doubted he’d be anywhere but the deep roads. Exploring the deep roads with no direction seemed just as useless so she’d just decided to visit libraries to get more information on his possible whereabouts and any other way to avoid the Calling.

She shivered thinking back at the time she’d run Vigil’s keep she had still had black hair back then now it was a mix of black and grey another sign she was getting old, she’d only become a warden because she had caught the blight while at the Circle of Magi. Anri sighed she’d once been a Senior Enchanter of the Ferelden Circle and now she was alone, not only that shortly after she left it was overrun by demons, most of her students had been lucky to escape with their lives not that they weren’t trying to escape already

She arrived back at the human and began to set up the splint “ok stay still while I fix this up” she could feel Amira judging her over her shoulder as she fixed it up. Amira had actually been in the Circle while Anri was an enchanter although she hadn’t known her at all, she believed that templar Cullen had mentioned her once but she couldn’t remember what it was about. If she’d known that Amira would’ve been the hero of Ferelden she may have paid more attention to her try to put her on the straight and narrow

Amira clearly caught on “are you musing about your precious Circle again” Anri pushed her annoyance down as she finished attaching the splint

Outwardly she replied “there we go let me help you up” but inwardly to Amira she thought “there is nothing wrong with appreciating the good parts of the Circle” she’d had this argument with two mages for basically her whole life she knew the Circle was flawed that was clear but it’d had some good parts but now Divine Victoria had disbanded he Circles. She didn’t know much about the Divine, the famed inquisition or its business stopping Corypheus; she retired from the Wardens years ago, she just hoped Stroud was keeping everything in check; he'd been one of the good ones.

The human smiled and tested out the splint “wow Miss you’re a miracle worker I tell you what maybe some Mages aren’t so bad” Anri was 90% sure if the man hadn’t been helpless she would’ve gotten attacked but she was glad to change his mind anyway

She smiled and nodded “I’m glad to have helped sir now do you need help home or can you manage” he shook his head indicting he’d be ok turning and walking away

Amira sighed “there goes another idiot to go and be an idiot contributing nothing to you not getting murdered by Darkspawn glad we wasted that time what now go help some Orlesian Noble not die so he can continue to be an asshole to my people that sounds good shall we” Anri turned around she always knew the way to make her good deeds seem like they were pointless 

She began to yell “shut up Amira sorry we can’t all have hearts of stone but I like to try and help people instead of ignoring someone suffering because it’s ‘not important enough for my survival’” Amira looked surprised at the outburst Anri didn't usually respond with anger “and anyway I know you only care about that because otherwise you have no connection to Thedas don’t feign it as anything but selfishness” Amira’s face changed a look of surprise and then a quiet sadness crossed her face

Anri immediately felt bad her anger melting away but didn’t know what to say she’d never seen Amira upset she didn’t know how to deal with it “I uh sorry that was a bit much” Amira shook her head

She sighed “no it’s fair I’d be lying if I said I was pushing you towards it just for you but…” she looked away “I don’t want you to die either I may not agree with you but you’re a good person and you were given a pretty rough deal” Anri nodded realising maybe she’d been looking at her wrong

She still was angry but she was willing to forgive sitting down “yeah I uh yeah it’s been a rough thirteen years first my blight, then the fifth blight and now the calling I can’t exactly settle down and relax” she sighed as Amira sat down next to her, Anri put her head on her knees “and the whole uh chantry incident” she shivered thinking about how she’d lost control of them.

Amira nodded “yeah that is… well it’s tough regardless of your side on the matter” she paused for a long second “you wanna know my selfish reasons for wanting you to live” Anri looked at her a surprise on her face was Amira opening up after ten years of stiff upper lip. She nodded trying not to look too eager, Amira took a breath “well I knew to kill the Archdemon a sacrifice of one of the wardens had to be made but uh I just assumed that Riordan would be there to do it and if he was not I’d let Alistair do it but…” she trailed off looking away clearly not familiar with being vulnerable 

Anri leaned in “but you didn’t you sacrificed yourself” Amira nodded and looked back at her, her face holding more hurt and emotion than Anri had seen on it for their entire time knowing each other

She rubbed her forehead “in the moment it was between the two of us and even if we hadn’t got on I couldn’t do that to him..., he was a sweet kind person with endless patience it would’ve been cruel and it would prove Morrigan right when she left” Anri frowned that last one didn’t seem like it should be as important “I knew I had to do it in that moment but… that meant I never said goodbye to my lover” Anri nodded feeling incredibly sorry for Amira she’d never known

Anri sighed “oh I see” she’d known vaguely that Amira had a close companion but not deeply Amira was very closed off about herself and her past

Amira nodded “I left her all alone and I thought I was ok with it but I’m here and I can’t move on believe me I’ve tried, I don’t know if it’s my only unfinished business but you’re my link to the real world if I lose you I’ll never get to say goodbye properly” she sniffed wiping her eyes “I don’t know how she’s doing without me and it scares me, she’s perfectly capable I’m just worried I irreversibly damaged her, I just have to give her closure without this I’m not sure if she can” Anri tried to comfort Amira but it was hard to do so with a spirit

Anri nodded “I uh never knew that you’ve never really opened up to me I’m sorry if I was harsh” Amira seemed to accept the apology and begin to compose herself

She shook her head “it’s fine I usually deserve it a little I’m pretty stubborn I’ve been told” Anri smirked at least she was self aware

Anri chuckled “yeah believe me I’ve noticed” Amira let out a very slight smirk before she hid it

She frowned wiping her eyes “ugh emotions I hate them this is why I keep stuff to myself let’s move on please” Anri nodded with a smile maybe she’d up the priority of the Calling now she wasn’t being selfish she was doing it for Amira and her lover

Anri nodded it was time to move “ok jus gimme a sec pss-pss-pss-pss” Out of the knapsack Anri had left nearby came a cat that quickly crawled up onto her shoulder only slightly digging his claws into Anri’s shoulder “ok Ser-Pounce-A-Lot let’s go we gotta get to a library does that sound fun” he purred as he seemingly sulked at the idea of a library, she prayed for the poor books

Amira tutted “I still think you should’ve left that thing in Amaranthine” Anri scritched at his neck as she began to walk

Anri shook her head “no I made a promise to take care of him and I intend to keep it” she was maybe the third of fourth person Ser-Pounce-A-Lot had been looked after by now and she doubted she was the true owners first choice but it wasn’t the cats fault so for now she’d look after him until she could be sure he’d be safe

Amira sighed her normal persona returning “well he’s no Marabi that’s for sure they’re much more likeable and fun... I miss Jaek” Anri stifled a laugh realising quite how soft Amira may really be which caught her a glare, this was gonna be a long journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep we're doing my HOF is a spirit storyline you betcha :P  
> in all seriousness it came from me cracking up at imagining my grouchy HOF reacting to all my Orlesian wardens good decisions  
> also I had to include Ser-Pounce-A-Lot he's actually a hint to a lot more :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone so this is new :D after marathoning the Dragon Age series I got the writing bug and decided to write my own DA fic  
> don't worry this doesn't mean I'm stoping my swtor fic I'll get back to it this is just a fun side thing after all I have a lot less angles with the whole new game coming out soon thing  
> Regardless this is gonna be a fun experiment into Dragon age, the DA lore will be shaky at best but I'll try to keep it all lore friendly, if I mess anything up tell me and I'll fix it   
> we start off small with just a Cass chapter cause she's my fave and yes i wrote a whole other story just so she could have a new novel XD


End file.
